


Surprise

by Privilegedesire (Llama)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Privilegedesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 drabbles for the Mistletoe Challenge at gossip_girl100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**I**

The third time a girl came up to kiss Nate, Chuck snapped. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "That aftershave does _not_ work as advertised. Does it?"

"It's the decorations," Nate explained, and pointed to the ceiling. Bunches of mistletoe hung down the centre of the hallway, just where Nate had been walking. "For the Mistletoe Ball."

"Who would name a Ball after a _parasite_?" Chuck sneered, but he spoke a moment too soon. Blair stalked past, ignoring them both, a little trail of minions and hangers-on tripping after her.

Even Nate smiled.

"Forget I asked," Chuck sighed.

 

 **II**

"So you smelled my aftershave," Nate said as they walked on, and wished he felt less nervous about this.

"It's hard to miss." Chuck was still sulking, Nate could tell. Probably because he was the one walking under the mistletoe now and he hadn't had any luck so far.

"I hardly used any!"

Chuck snorted, and glared at a passing blonde. "Then maybe you should try a more subtle fragrance next time."

Nate waited until the girl had gone and grabbed him by the scarf. He planted a kiss on Chuck's lips and let go.

"Subtlety is overrated," he said.

 

 **III**

"Nathaniel," Chuck said, and his eyes narrowed. "Was that a _pity_ kiss?"

Nate shrugged. He could play it cool, he could. Even if he could feel the colour rising in his cheeks already, that was just the school heating turned up too high.

"Maybe not." Chuck's voice was thoughtful, and he stopped under another sprig of mistletoe. "Do it again."

"No." Nate kept walking. Past the art rooms, past the—no, _into_ the broom closet.

"I said, do it again," Chuck breathed.

Nate grinned. "But there's no—"

Chuck produced greenery, tucked it behind Nate's ear. "That's where you're wrong."

 

 **IV**

"You're full of surprises," Nate said, because Chuck's cock bare against his wasn't something he'd expected to experience today. It wasn't even lunchtime yet.

"You started it," Chuck gasped, "so don't chicken out on me now, Archibald."

Nate turned Chuck around, pushed him hard against the closet wall and pressed up close. "I'm not the one who'll be chickening out, here," he breathed into Chuck's neck, his cock slipping wet and hard between Chuck's cheeks, rubbing against his hole.

Chuck laughed, grabbing Nate's hips. Nate groaned as he slid just an inch inside, because _Christ_.

"A Bass _never_ chickens out."

 

 **V**  
"Can't do it like this," Nate growled. "We need—"

"Left pocket," Chuck ordered, and Nate patted him down until he found the right one. Condoms, okay, but also… a tube of— wow.

"You bring this to school?" he asked, pressing a cold, slippery finger inside Chuck.

Chuck smirked over his shoulder. "It's useful for the ladies too," he said, when Nate rolled his eyes. "And my virgin ass will thank you for using it, believe me."

"Nothing virginal about you," Nate breathed, and pushed in slowly, all the way.

Chuck laughed, maybe a little too much. "Not any more."


End file.
